A Different Kind of Life
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: We definately had a different lifestyle than others. But in that I believe we had an advantage over everyone else. We were bonded to eachother and this just strengthened that bond."


**I decided to try something a little new. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

I flitted around the house making sure everything was to his liking as he was due home at any time. I knew full well that if everything wasn't in its proper place that he would be very displeased with me, and that was the worst thing in the world. I couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his eyes if I failed to do as I was told.

I looked around one last time, deaming it as close to perfect as I would most likely get it. I ran upstairs quickly to freshen up, wanting to look at least slightly presentable for my Master. I studied myself in the full length mirror we had placed on the back of the bathroom door. I had absolutely no idea what he saw in me, I really wasn't all that pretty. Sure I had a slim figure, but my hips were a little to wide for my liking and I did have full pouty lips, which was probably my best feature. All in all I was pretty plain, though I never questioned my Master for he told me every day that he loved me and thought I was beautiful.

I remembered the very first time I had met him in high school. Edward had just moved in with his aunt and uncle and no sooner had we met we became best friends. Soon we began spending every spare moment with each other, even going as far as having sleep overs (usually at his place.)

Edward became popular very fast, but chose to hang out with a select few people who included Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, his cousin Alice, and myself of course. Every girl in school tried their damndist to get into our group, mostly to get near him. They, of course, flirted with him every chance they got but he never paid them any attention at all.

Towards the end of our senior year we started dating. When the rest of the group found out all we heard for the next week was "about damn time" and "aw, you two are so cute together." I ignored them as best I could, but Rose certainly had a way of getting under my skin.

A few months after we graduated I agreed to move in with Edward. I told him that I would get a job and help out with the bills but he thoroughly refused saying that he had more than enough money to take care of any bills that we would have. To my extreme surprise he was right. I had thought we would move into an apartment, but he went ahead and bought a house. As it turned that the reason he had moved with his aunt and uncle in the first place was because his parents had died in a car accident and he had gained a massive inherritance.

Edward paid for everything, even going as far as to replace my ancient truck with a brand new Audi (after some major pleading on his part.) It bothered me to some extent that he was paying for everything and thought that I should at least get a part time job to help out here and there, but all he kept telling me was that it was unnecessary. After a while I just accepted that we had enough money and that we were basically set for life.

For the first few months I slept in a different room than he did. I wanted to give our relationship time to grow before we did anything, before we shared a bed. Though after a while he convinced me to move into his room with him. Not long after that we started to get a little more intimate with each other. Kisses got longer and more heated, hands and mouths started to explore other parts of one another.

One day specifically always pops into mind when ever I think about how we began getting more intimate. We were having a fairly heated make out session and I began feeling a familiar wetness start between my legs when his hand suddenly began rubbing me through my pajama shorts that I always wore to bed. I gasped at the feeling, never before had I felt that kind of pleasure and I was already craving more. I kissed him more intensly as his hand became more insistant on my aching arousal. I stopped kissing him, gasping for air, my head falling back on the couch we had in his bedroom. My body started to shudder as I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten. I honestly had now idea what was going on with my body and even though what he was doing felt good I started begging him to stop. His lips decended to my ear as he sushed me, lightly licking at the hollow under my ear.

"It's ok baby, just relax and cum for me," Edward whispered huskily.

That was all it took. My whole body spasmed as I felt myself release into my panties and shorts. I had never had an orgasm in my life before that night and once I had had one I wanted another.

I chuckled to myself. We had come a long way since that night.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe I think Im going to have fun with this story. I already have lots of idea's ^_^ **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Please Review**


End file.
